


Great Expectations

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: Shiro Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All characters (except Pidge) are 18+ unless told otherwise, Gen, Kerberos Mission, M/M, Matt and Shiro are giant nerds, Shiro is a overgrown puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: Kerberos. Ice and shiny, reflecting the solar rays like a big blue moon.Almost the most beautiful blue that Shiro had ever seen.(Written for the first day of the Shiro Week hosted by blackpaladinweek.tumblr.com, theme "Kerberos/Pre-Kerberos")





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Welcome to the first day of the Shiro Week hosted by blackpaladinweek.tumblr.com, theme "Kerberos/Pre-Kerberos"! 
> 
> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! So, pardon any English mistakes (let me know if you find any). Also, Engrishi is not my first language, so forgive my mistakes if I don’t Engrishi well.
> 
> I don't know if I'll do all the seven days, but I'll try my best!
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:  
> \- [Text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom, I guess)  
> "[Text between quotation marks]" = THOUGHTS/MEMORIES
> 
> Now, to the story!

It was so beautiful...

Pluto and his ice heart was really close, and in front of them there was their destination.

Kerberos.

Ice and shiny, reflecting the solar rays like a big blue moon.

Almost the most beautiful blue that he had ever seen.

(It was a close second place, but it still lost to Keith’s gorgeous blue eyes right after they shared a kiss).

Shiro smiled and opened the communication line with the Holts.

\- Hey, Colonel! I think you and Matt will like to see this.

Matt was the first one to get there.

\- What is it, Captain Kirk?

Shiro smirked.

\- Take a look, Dr McCoy.

Matt gasped softly.

\- Wow…

\- Yeah, I know. Space is just…

They smiled to each other and said together.

\- SO COOL!

They laughed.

Colonel Samuel Holt chuckled to the two young men.

\- It is a very nice view indeed, boys.

The three crew members stared at the ice moon in awe.

Sam smiled.

\- We need to get ready. Tomorrow we land, boys.

He stared one last time to the Pluto’s moon before going back to his lab, probably to check all his instruments for the day that they had been waiting for three months now.

Shiro and Matt stayed there looking at Kerberos for a while.

Shiro picked his camera.

Matt smiled.

\- That is a nice picture.

The older boy smiled.

\- Yeah… I think I’ll end up with pictures from all the planets and all the moons!

The younger man laughed.

\- Your competitors will be jealous!

\- I told you, I don’t have competitors, I have colleagues.

\- I think _they_ didn’t get that memo.

Shiro chuckled.

\- So I just have to smoulder them with kindness until they get it.

Matt laughed.

\- You are _eeeeeevil_!

Still laughed, the young Holt walked towards the door.

\- I’ll help dad prepare everything.

\- Ok. I’ll keep our course to Kerberos.

Shiro stared at the blue moon for a long while.

He took his picture and then stared a little more. Shiro loved to be there, he was just grateful that he accepted that mission. He hoped to come back some day (maybe with Keith. It would be lovely to propose with that beautiful moon in the background and Keith’s impossible blue eyes).

He had a good feeling about that whole mission.

“I feel like something great is about to happen”.

He smiled to himself before setting the ship in autopilot and went to see if the Holts needed any help.

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> I wasn't going to participate, BUT I had already participated on Keith week, so it would be totally unfair not to participate on Shiro week xP  
>  ~~I should be studing for my finals, but I lost control ove my life a long time ago ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯~~
> 
> Anyway, sinde I have to study for finals ~~haha~~ the stories probably will be shorter and not as dramatic as they usually are.   
>  Simple stuff, but still highly ironic.
> 
> Man, I LOVE irony xD  
> Do you really have a good feeling about this, Shiro? 83c  
> Really? 83c
> 
> Also, just like Keith Week, I'm includind small details of Sheith the whole week. Not because I'm mad about any anti this time, just because =D  
> They are just made for each other <3  
> Shiro is just so in love that he will be thinking about his babe the whole time haha xD
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me! (I'm kinda awkward, but yeah...).  
> [@wonderland-s-angel](wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com). I swear that I don't bite, I'm just a dork with a pink blog.
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya tomorrow =3
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
